Take My Heart
by SkyFairies
Summary: Even though she had almost made his heart stop (twice), Natsu still couldn't help falling in love. Nalu AU (Image not mine)


**I know I still have a lot of other stories to update on, but I got inspiration.**

 **I'll work on updating my others soon!**

 **Anyways, merry christmas! I wish all of you wonderful people a warm and happy holiday.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS _MY_ HOUSE BASTARD!" the pink haired male yelled at the non-responsive door. Or rather the non-responsive person _in_ it.

Finally deciding to give up after he felt his throat start to go sore, Natsu gradually stomped down the apartment stairs, somehow hoping the complex would just crumble and bury that popsicle freak inside forever.

His lips went up into a mischievous grin.

He still couldn't understand how Gray and his new girlfriend could go at it _multiple_ times in _one_ day.

Even after all the angrily scribbled notes he swept under their door (mind you he never got _any_ sleep during those nights) they still wouldn't stop. He'd always seem to find himself shut out again, screaming profanities at their shared apartment door. His neighbors had gotten used to the routine by now, and to be honest, Natsu never really cared.

Neither did Gray, for that matter.

He was almost out of the lobby when Gajeel spoke up from behind the counter.

"Got kicked out again?" the big guy snickered while coming out of the storage room. Natsu made an annoyed face and rustled his hair in frustration.

"Yeah. Do you have an extra set of keys to my place?" he asked, hoping that maybe luck would finally be on his side.

"Sorry, Gray came down yesterday and took all of 'em. Pretty sure it was to get back at you for that hot-sauce-in-the-ice-cream prank."

Natsu grinned at the memory.

"It was still definitely worth it. Anyways, keep the door unlocked for me. I'll probably be back in an hour." he shouted to the black haired male who had gone back to looking at his phone. The other just gave him a thumbs up and Natsu smiled as he stepped out into the snowing city.

Because Gray had shoved him out just as he was getting up, Natsu was wearing whatever he could grab in the five seconds before the door slammed shut. It wasn't much, but he didn't really mind. The cold didn't bother him, since he had always had an abnormal body temperature. Putting his hands behind his head, the male started off on his journey to waste another hour of his oh-so-wonderful life.

As he continued to walk through the streets, not really paying attention to where he was going, the onyx eyed male soon found himself on an unfamiliar road in a quieter part of Crocus.

Although it was already Christmas eve, he couldn't see any lights hung up around the area. There were only a few shops still open, and Natsu saw a total of three people still out in the street.

He suddenly noticed his stomach growling and silently cursed the bastard who got him into this situation in the first place. He dug his hands into his pockets in hopes of finding some money and managed to come up with five dollars (which he had stolen from Gray... whoops).

Just as Natsu was deciding on what to buy, he heard loud voices coming from down the street.

"Wendy, honey, don't run in the snow alright?"

As soon as her voice reached his ears, Natsu's entire body stopped moving. Heck, even his _heart_ almost stopped beating.

He didn't have any explanation for why his hands suddenly got clammy or how he instantly zoned out on everything except this stranger's voice- which he thought sounded like some freaking angel. Could someone please explain to him how someone's words could come out so ... heavenly?

His head snapped up in hopes of finding the person who had almost made his heart stop (in two seconds, no less).

Then Natsu saw her.

And he wondered how in the world had he lived without this girl in his life.

She was holding a string of lights as a small, blue haired girl danced around in circles. She was beautiful, angelic, and _hot_. Her long, blond hair seemed to glow in the night, and her brown eyes sparkled even though she was still trying to look mad. There was a pink blush on her cheeks and her smile...

He felt as if he could live forever just off of that smile.

The pink haired male stood there for a good five minutes, staring at this girl he had never even seen before (which was definitely creepy no matter how he looked at it).

He observed everything her could about her. The way she laughed, the way she walked, and how her eyes would overflow with love when looking at the girl next to her.

Natsu wished _he_ could be the one she was looking at so lovingly. Before he knew it, he started walking over to her.

Just as he was within five feet of her, the girl turned to look at him.

As soon as their eyes met, he felt as if his heart was going to stop all over again.

"Um, is this store still open?" Natsu asked the blonde.

He inwardly cursed at himself for sounding so stupid. And _of course_ the store was open, there was a _freaking open sign_ on the door. There was even a _customer_ coming out of the place. How much of an idiot-

"Yes, we're open until nine every day." she replied in that golden voice of hers. She even _smiled_ at him.

That was it, he was coming to this store every day from now on just to get a glimpse of her working. Was that a creepy thought?... WAS HE STARTING TO BE LIKE THAT PERVERTED ICE CUBE?!

...Maybe he'd just come four days a week instead.

"Thanks." he said while flashing his signature toothy grin at her. Then he hurriedly ducked into the store, almost running into one of the shelves. He hid safely behind a stack of ramen and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

He suddenly felt a lot warmer than he usually was. Ignoring that fact, Natsu thought back to his encounter with the girl and cringed at his reply.

A _grin?_

Natsu groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He stood there, hiding behind the chicken flavored noodles ("Like a man" Gray would snicker), recollecting himself.

After bashing his pride to the ground for two minutes, the male forced himself into one of the aisles. He grabbed the first thing he saw and trudged towards the checkout line.

As he was setting his purchase down, Natsu looked up towards the cashier... only to find that there was none.

 _Seriously? Wasn't there a customer who walked out just five minutes ago?_

He looked around the shop carefully but saw nothing except rows of food and drinks. Just as he was contemplating what to do, the bells on the door jingled, signaling that someone was coming in.

Natsu turned his gaze to the entrance.

"I'm sorry for the wait, our cashier Cana must have left already." the blonde spoke breathlessly as she ran behind the counter.

Natsu could only nod his head and inwardly rejoice at his chance to talk to the girl again. As he waited for her to finish up, he noticed how she struggled to work the register.

 _So she doesn't usually work as the cashier._

He chuckled a bit, thinking that the scene playing out before him was endearingly cute. The blush on her cheeks seemed to deepen further, and he smiled at her response to his actions.

Just as she handed him the receipt, he blurted something out loud without thinking.

"When do you work here during the week?"

Both of their eyes widened and Natsu kicked himself in the head for saying that.

"I mean, I'm not trying to be creepy but you seemed nice and I was just trying to-" he babbled on and on until the girl started laughing.

The male averted his eyes and stood there awkwardly, thinking that any chance he had with her before was ruined. He was just about to say some other incredibly stupid thing until she suddenly opened her mouth again.

"Um, sorry-" she started to say.

"No, I probably sounded like a creep." he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"No, it wasn't that. I...um..." she stuttered a bit (which he found, again, adorable).

"I have time after my shift is over if you want to talk?" her hands were twisting and fiddling with her shirt as she spoke.

His face broke out into a wide smile and he could only get one sentence out of his mouth.

"That would be great."

She looked relieved at his answer and looked up at him again.

Then she smirked.

"By the way, the condoms you bought have already expired. I'll go grab a new box for you." she said with an amused glint in her eye.

As she passes him by, all he can think about is the faint strawberry scent she leaves behind and the fact that _he had actually bought a box of condoms._

Still staring at the spot the girl was just standing in, he suddenly breaks out into laughter.

And this, Natsu thinks, is probably the only way he'll ever want to fall in love.

* * *

 **If you guys liked this, let me know how you felt after reading it! I'd love to hear that I made you guys feel all warm and sappy. :)**

 **Ahhhh, I feel so happy after writing this!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **~SkyFaires**


End file.
